


all for you

by torasame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torasame/pseuds/torasame
Summary: Kuroo Tetsuro is certain Tsukishima Kei will never cease to amaze him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	all for you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kuroo Tetsuro Appreciation Day
> 
> Be nice to him, he deserves nice things today.
> 
> I think most people assume Tsukishima is my favourite character, but I'd say it's pretty conflicting for me to choose between him and Kuroo. I really enjoy Kuroo as a character and I'd like to get better at portraying him well. I often wish I had been introduced to Haikyuu earlier, particularly since it was out when I probably eight or nine solely so my younger self could've had the chance to see a character he could relate to on screen. I'm aware there are a handful of ENTP characters out there, but I think Kuroo is particularly well done. The bottom line is that I like Kuroo and he's great please take care of him and I will do my best to do his character justice.
> 
> I did get some reference from the guide book, but I've always wanted to explore Kuroo's relationship with Nekomata. The coach and athlete relationship is something very important and I think it isn't touched on as much as it should be so there's that little tid bit of an experiment. 
> 
> Anyways, it's the middle of the day (surprisingly) and my brain is still fried from class so forgive my lack of comprehension. Have a good one everyone, hope you enjoy and go wild showing appreciation for Kuroo because he deserves nice things on his birthday.
> 
> Title from: Moon by Jin (BTS)

“I didn’t expect you to be here,” the words make him stop in his tracks. “But then again, this is your job after all. But coincidences are really something, aren’t they?”

“Coach,” Kuroo responds almost breathlessly. Nekomata waves at him with his signature smile.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?” He resigns to bowing deeply, but the laughter escapes him when Nekomata slaps his elbow a little too hard. When he looks up, the senior is laughing as well. “Seeing you so grown up is enough of a reminder of my age.”

Kuroo helps him into a row of seats designated for officials. No one moves to question him, and given the air Nekomata is exuding, it seems no one has the courage or the heart to. Sitting together like that, most would probably assume he was Kuroo’s grandfather. He feels the notion to bring it up but decides otherwise. He unbuttons his suit jacket when he sits down. “What brings you all the way to Sendai?”

“Some of the coaches are coming together for a little reunion. Seeing that there was a match so close by, I thought I might as well come and watch. Who knew it would lead me to meeting one of Nekoma’s most competent captains.” It’s flattery but Kuroo can’t help but feel himself flush a little. He throws his head back in another laugh to hide it.

“You patronize me too much, Coach.” He exhales the lingering amusement as it evaporates. “I’m sure the new batch of cats are a lot more cunning than us veterans.”

Nekomata pulls on a comical face of surprise, “are you not aware of what they’re calling your generation? It’s the buzz around here.  _ The Monster Generation. _ I don’t think we’ve ever had so many competent players in one era. It’ll take quite a lot to surpass that reputation.”

“ _ The Monster Generation, _ ” Kuroo repeats like he’s underlining the phrase. “I kind of like the sound of that.”

The crowd erupts in a few cheers as announcements are playing over the speakers. Workers are vacating the courts and officials are gathering around for the last briefing. He’s seen this scene enough times to fill a lifetime. Some part of him wants to think he’s grown up in the very stadium, no matter how overstepped the concept may seem. He’s grown up with these sights, grown up with the smell of salon pas spray and rubber. His lullabies were the sound of crowds cheering and whistles blowing. He grew up and found a lot of things from the court. That’s what prompts him to remember where it all began.

“You won’t have to lower the net anymore,” he feels Nekomata’s eyes on him. There’s a brief pause before he hears a slight chuckle.

“You’ve always been a strange one, Kuroo.” The voice from the speaker announces the beginning of the match. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

_ “Now announcing the line-up for the Men’s Volleyball Division One teams…” _

“You have to forgive someone at my age for my slipping memory,” Nekomata continues, “but as I recall, something that stuck out to me was your penchant for remembering the strangest things. You were always the kind of person who could recall a poster they saw in a shop but would end up forgetting an appointment assigned less than five minutes ago.”

“You remembered a lot of things, especially about people. And that’s probably what made you stand out so much as a captain.”

“Aw Coach stop, you’re going to make me blush,” Kuroo adds. “What would the poor alumni say if they heard such compliments. You were never the type for favouritism.”

Nekomata swats him at the back of the head, but it’s almost like a pat than a hit. His coach is chuckling loudly. 

“That sharpness is bound to cut you one day, young man. But where was I?”

Kuroo feigns a swoon, leaning against the back of the seat. “Back to praising me.”

Nekomata swats him properly this time.

“As I was saying, you were always a strange one. You were so ambitious but you never had your own goals,” he sighs, “I may not recall as much as you do, but I will never forget the day you came up to me and said ‘ _ Coach, I will make the Battle of The Trash Heap a reality.’ _ ”

“I didn’t have the words to respond back then, and you needed to rush back to help put the equipment away, but I remember wondering why a young boy with all the ambitions in the word would want to undertake the dream of his aging mentor.”

Kuroo tilts his head at the thought. “I guess I was never the type to aim for winning.”

“That’s another thing I found quite odd. Most people believe their primary goal is to win, but there’s always more to that. There’s always something to prove. And, though this is just my assumption, you weren’t necessarily trying to prove anything either, nothing that was relative to you.”

Their gazes shift to the crowd when the next lines of team take their march. 

“Instead, you were always focused on helping others find that reason. The reason to play. That something to prove,” Nekomata crosses his arms, a grin tugs on his lips, “ _ oya oya,  _ what a strange sequence of coincidences. Say, isn’t that Karasuno’s hatchling?”

_ “Number seventeen, Tsukishima Kei.” _

He’s sure Tsukishima can’t see them from where he is, but the lump in his throat persists stubbornly. He feels like a teenager again somehow.

They leave a silence between them when the match starts. They exchange minimal banter, though Nekomata does catch his silent celebration when Tsukishima scores a point. The rallies grow longer, there are beats punctuated by the collision of spikes and bare arms. There are periods of commotion when the ball hits the ground. If he were to have a vice, perhaps this would be it. There’s a peace of following the ball in its path, of watching people desperately try to keep it off the ground. It’s like watching a chess board where the pieces move on their own.

“Ah, that is one nasty block.”

For a moment, he thinks Tsukishima finds him. It’s a fleeting moment and Kuroo isn’t even entirely sure it existed.

“How old are you now, Kuroo?” It takes a few seconds before he can fully comprehend the question.

“I just turned twenty-four,” he replies, though the number feels almost foreign in the air.

“Well have a look then, Kuroo. Because at twenty-four, you’re witnessing what it feels like to be a teacher,” Nekomata gestures to the huddle on the side of the net closest to them. Tsukishima is in the middle of the swarm, exchanging quick high-fives and tactfully passing on information. He can’t deny the pride swelling in the base of his chest. “Chance seems to be smiling upon you today.”

A laugh. “I don’t recall there being a particular occasion.”

The ball drops a final time and the match is decided. The crowd cheers for both contenders. Kuroo and Nekomata rise from their seats to join in the applause.

“Coach Nekomata,” Kuroo says, Nekomata’s hand is on his forearm as they descend the steps, “I was wondering if you would like to go get dinner. I could try to ask Kenma over since I heard he was in the area too.”

There’s a pat on his back. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline. A young man such as yourself must spend time with people his age. Additionally,” Nekomata pauses once they’ve made it on the ground floor. “I believe chance is telling you something.”

Nekomata shifts slightly to give Kuroo direct eye contact with Tsukishima. He isn’t sure if it was entirely intentional, but he flushes despite it.

“Oh! The Karasuno hatchling!” Nekomata says, eyes wide. Tsukishima bows when he makes his way over to them.

“Nekomata-sensei.”

“You played quite well,” Tsukishima offers a quiet thank you. Nekomata reaches to pat his elbow. “I’m glad my student taught you well.”

They’re staring at each other now, there’s a quiet movement behind Tsukishima’s amber eyes. Tsukishima gives him the traces of a smile. “I’m glad he did.”

“Ah Tsukki! You’re too modest.” Nekomata laughs between them.

“Then, I’ll be off.”

They both bow. “Take care, Coach. Thank you again.”

“My, how time has passed.” Nekomata reaches over to shake his hand. “You’ve become a fine man, Kuroo. I’m very proud of you.” He gives them a wave and fades with the crowd. 

Kuroo barely registers Tsukishima grabbing him by the wrist, taking him to a deserted section by the bleachers. His pre-tightened chest leaves him speechless when Tsukishima presses their lips together quietly. It’s a gentle kiss and it doesn’t last very long, but it’s enough to bring him back to his bearings.

“Hello to you as well, Kei.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well as you can see, I was in the middle of doing my job before you,” Kuroo leans in to steal another peck, “before you did that.”

Tsukishima stares at him flatly. He heaves a sigh.

“Is wanting to come see you a good enough reason?”

Tsukishima slowly leads them back to the rest of the crowd, “so you’re telling me you chose to attend a match in a prefecture almost four hours away, on your birthday, just because it so happened to be mine?”

“Sounds about right,” Kuroo throws an arm around his shoulders casually, “don’t give me that look, Tsukki. Like you said, it’s my birthday, you don’t get to admonish me for these things.”

Kuroo greets the rest of Tsukishima’s team. He coordinates with the few other officials present and gathers the information he needs. He and Tsukishima part as he wanders around the gym while Tsukishima signs autographs and gets photographs taken. He gives Kuroo a side glanced glare when he catches him snickering from a distance.

"Kuroo," Tsukishima says once they've made it out of the gym and past the crowds. They're lingering behind the team and a few officials like two friends catching up after a long time. "Let's go on a date."

No one seems to hear the quiet exchange, but Kuroo can't help but let his eyes flicker toward the group for any sort of reaction. Nothing happens. "You've got a team dinner, and I'm probably going to go check into the hotel—"

There are fingers around his wrist again. "I'll be taking my leave now, you all go on without me. Thank you for your hard work."

"Tsukki—"

"Tsukishima! Where are you off too so early?" Koganegawa faintly calls out as Tsukishima pulls him away, steadily gaining distance from their company.

"I'm eloping." He says back in a tone similar to calling back to one's parents as they're about to leave. It's off-handedly flat despite the implication and the Sendai Frogs take it wordlessly, albeit with a sense of amusement. It's almost sarcastic, like Tsukishima is in nature, but it doesn't fail to leave him torn between sputtering and laughing.

"Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go? I know a restaurant nearby that serves the dish you like but it's all up to you."

They're barely outside the entrance, Tsukishima pulls his far-too-large jacket closer and winds his scarf around Kuroo's neck. Kuroo fights the urge to kiss him then and there.

"You're too good to me, Kei."

"You should start being good to yourself then." Tsukishima swipes his hand away when Kuroo tries to reach for his car keys. "You're a strange one you know?"

"That's the second time I've heard that today," Kuroo says. He clicks his seatbelt into place in the passenger's seat. 

The engine bursts to life. "Maybe the world is trying to tell you something."

"That's another one."

"Was this by any chance, something Nekomata-sensei told you?"

The city passes them, there's blurring lights moving in a line as they drive past. Kuroo leans against the headrest, the material creaks with the movement. "Partially, we talked about a lot of things. He kept mentioning coincidences and all that."

"Chance encounters are what keep us going _.” _

Kuroo hums in acknowledgement. He’s heard those words somewhere before. The idea floats around in his mind and triggers the next lines of recountment. “We were talking about you.”

“That’s embarrassing,” Tsukishima says that with a smile in his voice.

“You’ve taken on so much from me. How could I not be proud of my student? Coach said I did quite a fine job teaching you.”

He expects a biting comment in reply, a quick witted response.  _ You’re getting full of yourself,  _ says the Tsukishima in his mind, but the one before him does not act accordingly. Instead, he lets out an almost inaudible, “you did.”

There’s a side glance of amber that meets his gaze. “He’s rightfully proud of you.”

Kuroo’s throat goes dry, he settles on staring at the road ahead, awkwardly coughing in an attempt to clear his throat. It’s strange for Tsukishima to find eloquence between them both.

“I have something for you in the glove compartment. I was torn between giving it to you when my schedule cleared or just sending it over mail.”

He pushes the button, fingers holding onto the little ledge as it falls open. Kuroo carefully takes out the white box from within it. Tsukishima motions for him to open it.

He finds a gleaming watch tucked between cushions. It’s ticking with the seconds, the silver is bright and the numbers clear. Kuroo feels like he’s been thrown off his axis.

“Business men usually wear watches, though I couldn’t go all in and get a designer one” he stares after Tsukishima who has his eyes firmly fixed on the road, though he’s very aware of the blonde’s superb peripheral vision. There’s a blush creeping up on his cheeks. “I thought it would help you keep track of what’s going on and help you space out a little less.”

He feels the engravings behind the clock face, he turns it over and lifts it to the light. It’s the day’s date, a short abbreviation of “happy birthday” in English along with the initials “K” and “T.” He laughs a little, knowing it can be read as either his or Tsukishima’s. Possibly even both.

“Thank you,” there’s a softness that’s only ever really reserved for Tsukishima. He fastens the watch on his wrist, tracing over the gold lining on its face. “I’ll have a visual cue to remember you by.”

“How so?”

“The clock face sort of looks like the moon.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Tsukishima can’t seem to suppress the endearment in his tone, “I chose it because it reminded me of your eyes.”

Kuroo Tetsuro has never been more thankful for the cars queued in front of them. The red light glows up ahead, granting the opportunity to lean over and kiss Tsukishima. He pulls away and returns, planting several small ones against his lips.

“Thank you,” Kuroo whispers between them, “you’re far more than I deserve.”

“Give yourself more credit,” Tsukishima says once he’s moved back to his seat. “I could say the same thing.” He adds quietly.

The light flickers from yellow to green. Kuroo reaches for Tsukishima’s free hand as they drive on by.

* * *

The restaurant isn’t that far from the hotel, and the night doesn’t last as long as the numbers on his watch claim. They’re both aware they don’t have long either way. Walking into the hotel together would be inconspicuous, and they’ve both still got their own tasks to attend to the following morning. 

They resign to holding hands beneath the table cloth, to stealing gazes from one another and hovering their hushed conversations with laughter (mostly on Kuroo’s part.) Every second registers as it fades, he can’t overlook the constant sort of helplessness he has when they’re counting down the hours, the minutes and every last moment they have together. 

Despite it all, Kuroo still manages to find himself astounded by Tsukishima. By how he threw all caution, reservations, and his usual calculating and meticulous nature out the window in the name of going on a date. By how he went out of the way to get him a present (an expensive one at that, he isn’t one for price tags but he can feel that it would cost a liver. No matter how much Tsukishima tries to deny it.) By how he stayed up the night before his game to be the first to greet Kuroo a happy birthday over the phone.

Tsukishima constantly continues to surprise him. Continues to grow and flourish over time. They share the insatiability of always wanting to do better, to be better, and that there is always room to improve. Maybe that’s partially how they’ve kept going, how they’ve beat the stagnancy that often comes with relationships like theirs.

But individually, he finds himself reflecting on his conversation with Coach Nekomata. He finds himself marvelling at the once apathetic boy from a prefecture four hours away who was caught up in his reliance on clear cut rationality. He thinks about Tsukishima at fifteen who was too smart for his own good, but too desensitized to his own attributes, resigned to believe in a twisted prophecy of defeat and pain. He thinks about the years that have caught up to them, and the man he sits across, and it’s quite a sight to see.

He doesn’t think Tsukishima will ever cease to amaze him.

“You’re doing it again,” Tsukishima utters as they’re leaving the restaurant. “You have that look on your face. You’re patronizing me, aren’t you?”

“What a bold accusation to make my dear, Kei.”

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Kuroo opens the driver seat door for him when Tsukishima still remains adamantly determined to keep the keys out of Kuroo’s reach. 

“Today,” Kuroo begins as he settles into his own side. “Today’s been good."

Tsukishima starts the car but they don't move from where they are. There's a smile that graces his features. "Don't start."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to go on about how much I've grown up or something along those lines," Tsukishima shakes his head, "you never give yourself as much credit as you make others believe."

"Because everything that happened today, everything that's come to this point— it's all been because of you."

"Coach Nekomata said it himself: he's proud of you, Tetsuro. And so am I. You tend to undermine your own achievements because you're so focused on helping others. You barely acknowledge the greatness within yourself."

“You’re the smartest person I know. You’re independent, quick on your feet and highly proactive. You don’t invest in things unless you’re genuinely interested in them, you’re transparently honest about your thoughts and opinions. And with all that, you still manage to look out for people. You encourage them to keep fighting, to keep improving. You’re too good for the world, and I’m grateful for you. And so are the people you’ve helped, the people whose lives you’ve changed, even if they can’t find the words to tell you.”

Kuroo swallows past the dryness in his throat. He has to tear his eyes away to fight the weight weighing lingering in his eyes. He looks up at the night sky and finds that the moon looks bluer with the tint of the windshield. It might just be his mind playing tricks with him, he thinks. But time feels unreal for a moment, the words sink into his mind, they crave into the crevices in his heart. His chest feels a lot heavier than it should.

“When did you get so romantic,” he says weakly. Tsukishima doesn’t laugh. He just reaches for his hand.

“It isn’t romance, Tetsuro.”

His laugh is tearful, “I know.”

There’s a kiss on his knuckles, on his forehead, his eyelids, his cheek and finally a soft one on his lips. 

He doesn’t remember the small talk they make on the short drive to the hotel, but he does know that Tsukishima’s hand never left his own and that the blue moon accompanied them throughout the entire journey. 

There’s a final good night before he leaves. A dozen more kisses and a prolonged hug. 

“Happy Birthday, Tetsuro.”

“Thank you, Kei.”

“I’ll take you somewhere better next time.” Kuroo chuckles as he unfastens his seatbelt.

“It’ll always be a work day,” he responds. “Today was good. I’m just glad I got to spend it with you this year.” Kuroo leans forward to kiss him again. He's about to open the handle when it hits him.

"Kafka on the Shore," he turns to find a bemused looking Tsukishima, "you were quoting Kafka on the Shore earlier weren't you?"

Tsukishima reaches over him for the door handle and pulls it open. "Bye Tetsuro."

" _ Chance encounters are what keep us going, _ " Kuroo repeats as he's unfastening his seatbelt. "I like the sound of it, it makes a lot of sense."

"Well there might be a  _ chance _ for me to head home and get some sleep if you'd get out of the car."

"There's no need to be embarrassed Kei. I'll miss you too."

He's about to hand Tsukishima's scarf back to him but Tsukishima insists for him to keep it for the time being. Kuroo steps out of the car, palm-sized box in hand. He gives a wave to Tsukishima when he rolls down the passenger window. 

"I won't miss you for too long," he says. "I'll come by to see you one of these days."

Kuroo smiles, "would that be a chance encounter or a certainty?"

Tsukishima huffs jokingly. There's a pleasant flush on his cheeks that certainly isn't from the cold of November. "It is what you make of it."

“I love you,” Kuroo says, waving him off. The window halts midway through closing, allowing Tsukishima’s fleeting words to slip through the gap.

“I love you too.”

Kuroo stays in the parking lot, watching Tsukishima’s car ascend the ramp leading up the underground. From where he stands. The car seems to be driving to the moon. He lingers a little while longer until he’s sure he can’t make out the silhouette driving away in the distance.

He lies in the hotel bed, staring at nothing but the hands routinely ticking on his watch. He watches them punctuate the seconds left before the eighteenth of November. He traces the gold outline, slipping it off to run his thumb over the engraving.

_ Happy Birthday, from TK _ .

He reads the message partially, and he’s once again astounded by Tsukishima Kei. Because it’s so much more than it seems— that’s just how it is with Tsukishima.

_ Happy Birthday _

_ From: _

_ Tsukishima Kei. _

He turns the watch over to stare at the time. He watches the hands move together towards the twelfth hour, before he lets himself close his eyes and sink into the pillows.

_ Happy Birthday,  _ he reads in his mind, like he’s underlining the phrase. Like he’s keeping close to his heart.

_ Happy Birthday _

_ From: _

_ Tetsuro Kuroo. _  
  


**Author's Note:**

> fic updates on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/zygosoji)   
> occasional shit posts on [my insta](https://www.instagram.com/zygosoji/)


End file.
